The One
by Cpoland1
Summary: Alyssa is the shy, nice, and supportive brown haired girl every person liked but a certain Drama king needs a new goddess to fill In for faded goddesses. I do not own any of rick riordans characters i just own my Characters and will Update every Monday.
1. chapter 1

Hiiii my names Alyssa and im the Goddess of Women, Mothers, Family, Heroes, Home, Claiming, Knowledge, Fruits, ChildBirth, Youth, Summer, Children, DemiGods, The Morning, Interpreters,

Minor goddess of the Moon, and Communication . Basically you can tell im a nice goddess.

I know, I know, i have a lot of domains and share some with others like Artemis, Iris, and Hera... Its not my fault!!

Anyway I was once a mortal but... Thunder head sent Hermes to find a new goddess to fill in for faded goddesses but that made me as powerful as a Olympian and i became one


	2. Certified Goddess

Hi my names Alyssa and right now Im currently walking to take my exam so I can become a certified Interpreter and im stressing... Why am I talking to myself...

"Alyssa wait up" I turned and saw my best friend Tamera, running to catch up with me. "Tamera why are going with me" "Duh to support my best friend". "Mhmm you want some food to I can see it in your eyes"

"awweeeee you know the way to my heart". "Well your going to have wait I have to take my exam". "But I want food Alyssaaa" I gave her a 30 dollars and told her to go to five guys and go get some food for me and her."Yayyy food bye Cutie see you in a few. "Bye Hot stuff"

Sorry for her that's my bestfriend Tamera and no were not dating, we just have names for each other lol. But I didnt get to fully introduce myself im Alyssa Braxton, I am a 23 and I work as a Interpreter for deaf people and my dad.

I was walking as I felt the soft cool breeze against my skin and my curly hair and the breeze said immortality

I looked around and saw no one. "Do you accept immortality" a bright gold flashed before my eyes, a man with a muscular build, curly black hair, blue eyes, elfish features, and a sly grin appeared. "Alyssa Braxton you are requested my the King of Olympus, and Gods. P. S. Close your eyes". "Wait what".

We were engulfed in a bright light and soon we where in a room with giants beings. They were arguing until a man with blue electric eyes saw me

"SILENCE" he bellowed.

"we have a guest her name is Alyssa Braxton... I have rewarded her with the gift of immortality and as the new 15th Olympian". The gods started to whisper I heard"Mortal", "Unworthy", "Puny mortal".

QUIET he bellowed and thunder striked the throne room.

"Alyssa Do u Accept immortality"

..."I do"

A gold liquid In a silver cup with gravings on it appeared.

"This is nectar the drink of The Gods!". "A women in a glowing white gown, a cloak of peacock feathers over her shoulders, and a golden lotus-topped staff in her hand" said.

"Drink it and you will be immortal" another women with earing elegant flowing gray robes, Greek battle armor, and an Imperial Gold helmet on her head, which was decorated with pictures of gryphons, and sphinxes

I picked up the drink and put it against my lips and tipped the cup and felt the warm liquid in my mouth I drinked the whole thing and it tasted like dessert .

Soon I felt the insides of my body start to burn like a fire, I felt my blood changing and saw it glow turning crimson red to Gold. I couldn't handle the pain anymore, I let the pain I been holding out and start crying until it... Stopped.

My body started to raise in the sky and glow again until it put me down on to the floor and I was dressed in a green, and gold gown with silver sandles, and a gold crown with a white Diamond in the middle.

All the gods looked at me with lust except the goddesses... Well Aphrodite looked like she was thirsty for me.

Zeus raised his voice and said now the fates shall choose your domains.

Three old woman appeared, they radiated with power the one with the scissorssaid

"Welcome Alyssa Goddess of ChildBirth, Children, Claiming, Demigods, Family, Fruit, Heroes, Home, Mothers, Knowledge, Summer, Interpreters, Youth, The Morning, Minor Goddess of the Moon and Communication" The 15th Olympian!

Your Symbol will be a Pink lady Apple, Your Animal will be a Rabbit,

And your Roman name will still be Alyssa.

Hera you will be the new goddess of forgiveness, Hope, and Purity. Since Alyssa took your domains. The fates flashed out.

A gold and green throne appeared between Apollo and Artemis that showed memories of Families around the world. It had white diamonds on It to.

Welcome Alyssa to the Olympian Council. Zeus bellowed

You will begin training with your powers with Hera, Hestia, Hermes, Apollo, Demeter, and Artemis right now. Then begin training with Athena, Ares, and Artemis in a week. Then your cabin will be built to your liking.

Now Your training begins! Meeting dismissed!

741 words


End file.
